Viva Hairstyle
by Tsubaki Audhi
Summary: Alasan gaje para mantan anggota Inazuma Japan perihal perubahan pada model rambut mereka. "Bersama saya, Kageyama Hikaru dan partner saya, Kariya Masaki!" RnR, please... :D


"Aku mau mewawancarai para mantan anggota Inazuma Japan!" teriak Hikaru tiba-tiba, dengan senyum khasnya tentu saja. Di suatu sore yang cerah dan tenang seusai latihan.

Yah, tentu saja semua yang ada di ruang klub sepak bola SMP Raimon menoleh ke arahnya. "Buat apa, Mbak?" tanya Kirino. Dengan seenak udelnya memanggil Hikaru dengan Mbak padahal penampilannya sendiri mirip perempuan.

Hikaru hanya senyum rahasia. Menyadari akan ada hal yang menarik, Masaki menyahut, "Hikaru! Gue ikut!"

Pemuda itu menganggukkan kepalanya, senang karena mendapat kawan. Mereka lalu pergi dari ruang klub berdua, menyusun rencana.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Viva Hairstyle!

Inazuma Eleven © Level-5

Warning:

Chara ooc semua! Lebih baik tak usah dibaca daripada menyesal! Penuh pair yang entah bagaimana nyempil begitu saja saat diketik! Humor garing!

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Target pertama, Ishido Shuuji, eh, Gouenji Shuuya…

Siang itu, sehari setelah 'deklarasi pernyataan wawancara Hikaru', wartawan kita tercinta, duo Hikaru dan Masaki akan mewawancarai sang mantan Holy Emperor, Ishido Shuuji, di kediamannya. Untung saja mereka langsung bertemu dengan orang yang dicari.

"Selamat siang, ('mantan') Holy Emperor…" ucap Masaki ketika mereka telah masuk di kediaman Ishido, alias Gouenji Shuuya, mantan _ace_ _striker_ Inazuma Japan. Ia mengucapkan kalimat itu, dengan muka inosen, senyum terkembang, dan tak lupa penekanan tak bersuara pada kata 'mantan' tadi.

Ishido, atau sebut saja ia Gouenji mulai sekarang, menyadari akan sikap tak sopan Masaki padanya. Namun ia biarkan saja karena malas berdebat. Lalu dengan senyum, Gouenji menyahut, "siang. Kalian dari Raimon yang ingin wawancara itu, ya?"

Hikaru mengangguk riang sebagai jawaban. Ia memang selalu ingin berbicara langsung dengan _striker_ legendaris itu sejak dulu. "Kami ingin menanyakan sedikit pada… err…" Hikaru tiba-tiba menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Panggil Gouenji-_san_ saja…" ucap Gouenji ramah.

"Ehem. Gouenji-_san_, coba jelaskan kenapa Anda merubah model rambut? Yang mulanya berdiri menjadi lurus begini?" Hikaru, memulai pembicaraan dengan sang mantan _ace_ _striker_ Inazuma Japan sepuluh tahun yang lalu itu.

Gouenji menaikkan kedua alisnya. Sembari memegang ujung rambut putih tulangnya yang bercabang. "Oh, ini?" ia balik bertanya.

Masaki memutar matanya, tak sabar menunggu jawaban. "Iya, iya!" katanya setengah kesal.

Diam.

Hening.

"Gue kesel…"

Hikaru dan Masaki tercengang. Gouenji tiba-tiba melepas wibawanya. Melepas bahasa formalnya. Melepas martabatnya. Melepas bajunya.

Ehem, bukan.

Duo wartawan abal-abal itu saling berpandangan. "K-kesal kenapa, Gouenji-_san_?" tanya Hikaru hati-hati.

"Endou."

Kembali, duo wartawan yang satu alay stadium akhir dan yang satu tukang nge-_troll_ itu saling berpandangan. Tak mengerti. Hikaru menjulurkan lidah, Masaki garuk-garuk kepala.

"Endou-_kantoku_?" Masaki yang paling duluan sadar dari kecengoannya, bertanya lagi. Tapi sebenarnya bukan untuk siapa-siapa.

Gouenji mengangguk. "Soalnya Endou ninggalin gue, terus nikah ama si Natsumi. Padahal dia udah janji mau nikah ama gue. Makanya gue ganti model rambut buat ngelupain dia," cicit Gouenji dengan mulut monyong lima senti khas orang kesel.

'Gue?' batin duo wartawan itu.

'Gouenji, mantan Holy Emperor yang berwibawa, bilang 'gue'?'

'_Oh, my God!'_

Kali ini, pasangan wartawan unik kita saling lirik. Mau memutuskan siapa yang bakal mengakhiri wawancara.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Target kedua dan ketiga, Kiyama Hiroto, bukan, Kira Hiroto dan Midorikawa Ryuuji…

"Sore, Mbak…"

Tak ada jawaban.

"Mbak…"

Hening.

"Mbak…"

Sekali lagi, tak ada jawaban.

"Mbak!"

"Eh? Panggil saya ya, Dek?"

Midorikawa Ryuuji, berbalik dan menegur dua remaja yang kini salah seorang dari mereka sedang komat-kamit karena tidak ada yang menyahuti salamnya. Masih mengenakan celemek, pria cantik di dalam rumah keluar dari dapur dan mengajak masuk para tamu ciliknya.

Masaki mengerucutkan bibir, memang tadi ia yang mengetuk pintu sambil teriak 'sore, sore'. Pada awalnya, Hikaru 'mampir' dulu ke jendela dekat dapur, dan mengintip seorang 'wanita' bercelemek dengan rambut hijau yang digulung.

Tapi Hikaru hanya mengatakan 'ada cewek di dapur'. Dan Masaki sama sekali tidak sadar kalau yang kawannya maksud tadi adalah Midorikawa, 'teman baik' ayah angkatnya, Kira Hiroto.

Segera saja mereka berdua memutuskan untuk memanggil orang di dalam rumah dengan sebutan, 'Mbak'.

"Masaki? Kenapa aku dipanggil 'Mbak'? Masaki kan tau kalau aku ini laki-laki," muka masam Masaki yang mungkin tidak gosok gigi selama tiga hari itu menoleh horor ke arah Hikaru si anak layangan yang sedang cengar-cengir tidak mau disalahkan.

"Habisnya si Hikaru cuma bilang 'ada cewek di dapur', jelas aja aku panggil 'Mbak'. Mana mungkin aku panggil 'Kakek' atau 'Paman', kan?" gerutu Masaki sambil cemberut.

Midorikawa tersenyum manis, dan cantik. "Tapi kamu tau, kan kalau ini rumah ayah angkatmu? Jelas aja yang ada di sini kalau bukan Hiroto ya aku," ucapnya lembut. Sambil masih senyam senyum dengan anggun, memancarkan aura kecantikan tiada tara yang memenuhi isi rumah.

"Aku nggak tau tuh, Ma. Habisnya Papa kan baru pindah rumah, mana aku tau kalo rumahnya ada di sini," kata Masaki tenang.

Diam.

Hening.

Hikaru nganga, Midorikawa nyengir kuda, Masaki menutup mata penuh konspirasi dengan keyakinan seratus persen dengan kata-katanya barusan.

'Dia manggil Midorikawa-_san_/aku 'Mama'?'

Batin kedua orang setengah normal yang ada di sana. Bersamaan.

"T-tapi… temen kamu tau tuh, rumahnya?" masih nyengir kuda, Midorikawa bertanya. Sedikit tak nyaman karena barusan dipanggil 'Mama'.

"Entah, dia nggak bilang-bilang mau ke sini, Ma. Jadi aku nggak tau kalo mau ketemu kalian."

Sumpah. Kalo Masaki memanggil Hiroto dengan sebutan 'Papa', wajar. Hiroto memang ayah angkatnya. Tapi ini…

"O MAI GAT, MASAKI! JADI INI EMAK LO YA? KOK GUE BARU TAU, SIH ! ?"

'Nah, kumat lagi, deh,' Masaki membatin penuh kesinisan. Biasalah, Hikaru kalo menemui berita mengejutkan selalu gitu. Alaynya kambuh lagi. Hebohnya kumat lagi. Lebaynya balik lagi.

"I-iya, nih Masaki. Kok aku dipanggil 'Mama'…" ujar Midorikawa, entah menahan _sweatdrop_ karena teriakan alay Hikaru, menahan cengo karena dipanggil Mama, ataukah menahan mules karena dia emang lagi sakit perut.

Masaki kemudian kembali pada wajah imutnya. Mengedipkan mata tiga kali, remaja *sok* polos itu bertanya, "bukannya Mama emang udah dari dulu pacaran sama Papa? Karena Papa _seme_-nya, boleh, dong _uke_-nya kupanggil 'Mama'…"

Yah, mari kita menghitung mundur.

3

2

1

"YA AMPUN, MASAKI! TERNYATA EMANG BENER DIA EMAK LO, YA?" teriak Hikaru alay. Lagi.

Dengan gerakan kilat, Masaki segera menutup mulut ember Hikaru dengan menyumpalnya menggunakan buah jeruk terdekat. Sementara Midorikawa masih setia pada ke-_sweatdrop_-annya. Menganga dengan mulus dan cantiknya, sehingga walaupun ada seekor lalat masuk pun mungkin ia tak akan sadar.

"Mama?"

"Eh, iya?" bangkit dari bengongnya, Midorikawa memandang horor entah pada apa. Mungkin kepada burung lewat yang baru saja pipis sembarangan di kelopak bunga bangkai kesayangannya.

"Aku pulang…"

Midorikawa bangkit, diikuti para tamu ciliknya yang ikutan beranjak dari sofa empuk berwarna merah semerah rambut Hiroto itu. Dan benar saja, Hiroto sang 'Papa' baru saja pulang. Dengan segera Midorikawa melayani suaminya tercinta. Mengambil jasnya, meletakkan sepatunya kembali ke rak, memungut dasinya yang dilempar seenak jidat jenong suaminya itu sembarangan, dan lain-lain.

Lain Midorikawa, lain pula reaksi Masaki.

"Papa…" ucap pemburu kecil itu manja. Dengan tangan terulur khas film-film India zaman baheula, dan muka polos yang _unyu_ tiada tara.

"Masaki? Sini, jagoan Papa…"

Lalu, tubuh kecil Masaki dengan semangatnya pergi ke pelukan sang papa. Meninggalkan Midorikawa dan Hikaru dalam kecengoan melihat duo pasangan ayah-anak yang sama-sama gila ini.

Seakan-akan, dunia hanya milik mereka berdua.

"Ehem. Jadi, kalian kesini mau apa?" tanya Midorikawa yang sudah enek melihat adegan menjurus ret em kalau tak buru-buru dicegah ini. Hikaru? Hanya mengangguk-angguk menyetujui pertanyaan 'mama' dari kawan baiknya itu.

"Ah, iya. Sebenarnya kami ini mau mewawancarai kalian," kata Masaki. Masih dalam _unyu form_ dan suara imut serta senyuman _kawaii_-nya.

"Wawancara apa?" kali ini giliran Hiroto yang bertanya.

"Model rambut kalian yang berubah!" jawab duo wartawan kita, dengan serentak dan bersemangat.

Sumpah.

Suer.

Waktu duo wartawan kita menanyakan topik wawancara yang dimaksud, dengan seketika, 'pasangan suami istri' itu saling berpandangan.

Dan dalam sekejap, muka mereka berdua menjadi sangat merah. Semerah rambut Hiroto.

"Heh," sadar dari kebengongannya, Hiroto menjawab duluan. "Tentu saja karena aku ingin terlihat ganteng di hadapan istriku…" ucapnya, sembari merangkul bahu Midorikawa dengan sayang.

Akibatnya? Jelas, wajah sang 'mama' yang merah seperti kepiting rebus dan menjalar hingga ke telinga.

"Ngg… k-kalau Anda, Midorikawa-_san_?" Hikaru bertanya canggung.

Sontak, pria yang berada dalam rangkulan Hiroto itu kaget. "Ka-kalau… Hiroto bilang begitu… aku juga… ingin terlihat cantik di hadapan suamiku…"

Tik.

Tik.

Tik.

"O EM JI, MASAKI! MEREKA TERNYATA EMANG ORANG TUA LO! MESRA BANGET PULA!"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Target keempat dan kelima, Fudou Akio dan Kazemaru Ichirouta.

"AYO, CH*LSEA!"

"M*SSI! KALAHKAN MEREKA!"

"ROON*Y! OPER!"

"TAHAN, PET*R CHEC-"

"SELAMAT SIANG!"

Kedua orang yang sedang menonton siaran ulang pertandingan sepak bola antara Barc*lona melawan Ch*lsea itu menoleh ke belakang. Mata mereka mendapati bocah-bocah yang memakai _jersey_ Raimon, memandangi mereka dengan berbinar-binar.

"Anak asuh Endou? Mau apa?" tanya salah satu dari orang yang menonton siaran itu. Seorang pria cantik dengan rambut panjang berwarna biru secerah batu _turquoise_ dan poni panjang yang menutupi sebelah matanya, Kazemaru Ichirouta.

Bocah-bocah yang memakai _jersey_ Raimon itu tersenyum, "mau mewawancarai kalian!" sahut mereka gembira.

Yah, bisa ditebak, mereka adalah Hikaru dan Masaki.

"Wawancara?" tanya pria di sebelah Kazemaru, Fudou Akio. Hikaru mengangguk antusias. Barangkali alaynya mau kumat lagi.

"Ngapain kalian nonton Barc*lona lawan Ch*lsea? Kan Barc*lona udah kalah…"

Kazemaru dan Fudou menolehkan kepala ke arah bocah tengil satunya lagi, Kariya Masaki, yang sedang menonton salah satu pemain Barc*lona menggiring bola. Dengan muka masam menyebalkan dan mata mengesalkannya.

Fudou mencibir, "terserah kami, dong. Yang nonton kan kami bukan kau," sahutnya sebal. Kazemaru di sebelahnya mengangguk setuju.

"Ah, sudahlah. Mending kalian langsung saja, kami mau lanjut nonton, nih…" ujar Kazemaru meredakan suasana. Sementara Masaki dan Fudou saling melempar _deathglare_ dari depan, sehingga menciptakan aliran listrik gratis di depan mata mereka.

Hikaru? Dia malah asyik ikutan nonton pertandingan sepak bola zaman baheula itu.

Dengan cepat Masaki menarik Hikaru dan mendudukkannya di atas sofa. Mengingatkan kawan tercintanya (?) agar kembali ke jalan yang benar. Bukan, agar kembali ke tujuan mereka semula. "Kamu malu-maluin!" bisik Masaki sadis.

Hikaru merengut, pasrah aja lah.

"Eh, rambut kalian mirip…" ucap Fudou, menyadari warna rambut Masaki dan Kazemaru yang mirip, tapi tidak sama persis.

Seketika Kazemaru dan Masaki saling berpandangan, kemudian…

"YA AMPUN, MASAKI! TERNYATA LO SODARAAN AMA KAZEMARU-_SAN_, YA? KOK LO GA NGASIH TAU GUE, SIH?"

Dalam sekejap semua orang yang ada di sana (_minus_ Hikaru) menutup kedua kuping mereka masing-masing agar tidak terjadi ledakan di dalam telinga mereka, lantaran bom atom disertai hujan lokal berupa teriakan alay Hikaru sedang diluncurkan.

Kesal, Masaki memukul kepala ungu Hikaru dengan penggaruk punggung (yang diperkirakan, itu adalah milik Fudou) yang ia temukan di atas meja. "Ouch!" sungut Hikaru kesakitan.

"Diem! Biar aku aja yang ngomong, ga usah ikutan. Dan aku bukan adiknya Kazemaru-san…"

O-ow.

Hikaru, sepertinya kau harus diam dulu sebentar, ya…

"Tapi, aku kan ga bilang kalo kamu adiknya Kazemaru-_san_. Aku tuh bilangnya kalo kamu sodaraan ama Kazemaru-_san_…" kicau Hikaru membela diri. Dengan muka polos bin alaynya yang hampir mengalahkan _unyu form_ Masaki.

Masaki menepuk jidatnya, dia baru menyadari suatu hal sekarang. Bahwa dalam keadaan terdesak, Hikaru memang jagonya membela diri.

"Iyalah. Terserah kau saja."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Model rambut?" tanya Kazemaru. Sambil melirik Fudou sekilas. Duo wartawan dadakan kita tersayang mengangguk bak burung beo.

Kazemaru menyenggol Fudou, mempersilakan kawannya itu untuk bicara duluan.

Tapi, Fudou malah menginjak kaki si pria cantik.

Injak.

Senggol.

Injak lagi.

Senggol lagi.

"Iya, iya. Aku yang ngomong duluan!" kata Fudou kesal. Kazemaru di sebelahnya tersenyum manis dengan aura kemenangan.

_Blush_.

Eh?

Bukan, saudara-sudara. Itu bukan bunyi kentut.

Itu adalah _sound effect_ dari wajah Fudou.

Yang sekarang menjadi sangat merah.

"K-kenapa Fudou-_san_?" tanya Hikaru hati-hati. Salah ngomong nanti dia diberi _deathglare_ seperti Masaki tadi.

Memalingkan wajah, Fudou menjawab pertanyaan pertama bocah-bocah Raimon itu. "Habisnya… Kazemaru ga mau jadi pacarku kalo aku ga ngerubah model rambut…"

_What_?

"EH? KAZEMARU-_SAN_ AMA FUDOU-_SAN_ PACARAN? _DOUBLE WHAT?"_

Pletak.

Lagi, Hikaru berteriak lebay, dan kembali dipukul pakai penggaruk punggung oleh Masaki.

"Kalau aku, karena kesal."

Eh?

'Alasannya pasti sama kayak Gouenji-_san_…'

"Bukannya Kazemaru-san dulu pacaran sama Endou-_kantoku_, ya? Sebelumnya juga sama Gouenji-_san_ kan?"

Kazemaru mengangguk lemah. Ia tak mau mengingat hal itu lagi sebenarnya.

Kedua wartawan abal kita lalu merasa bersalah karena sudah bertanya.

Kazemaru tiba-tiba menangis, dan secara refleks Fudou memeluk tubuhnya. Bertambah dua kali lipatlah perasaan bersalah bagi kedua wartawan dadakan tersayang kita ini.

"Mmm… maaf, Kazemaru-_san_. Kalau begitu, kami pulang dulu, terima kasih atas waktunya…" pamit Hikaru dan Masaki bersamaan, disambut anggukan sedih dari Kazemaru.

Ketika para wartawan dadakan itu pulang, Kazemaru menghapus air matanya. Lalu ia bersama Fudou berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Tadi kau pura-pura nangis, ya?" kata Fudou yang sebenarnya telah mencium gelagat busuk dari Kazemaru sejak awal, tapi parahnya, ia malah membuat seolah-olah tangisan Kazemaru itu sungguhan.

Kazemaru nyengir, "ketahuan, deh…" katanya sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

Fudou mendengus, "apa, sih yang tidak kutahu tentangmu," ujarnya, tidak lupa menarik rambut Kazemaru hingga kepala yang punya rambut mendongak.

"Yah," menjulurkan lidah, muka Kazemaru memerah karena ketahuan bohongnya.

"Mana mungkin kubilang pada mereka kalau sebenarnya aku ganti model rambut karena kalah taruhan sama Gouenji…"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Target keenam dan ketujuh, Kidou Yuuto dan Sakuma Jirou.

PRIIIT.

"Ayo cepat sedikit, kalian masih harus melakukan dua ratus kali _sit_-_up_ ditambah lari lapangan tiga puluh keliling! Semua harus dituntaskan hari ini!"

Masaki yang baru saja sampai di Teikoku Gakuen mendadak cengo, apalagi Hikaru. Dua ratus kali _sit_-_up_ tambah lari lapangan tiga puluh keliling sama dengan neraka dunia!

Itu pikir mereka…

Tapi yang membuat mereka heran…

"SIAP!"

Kenapa para anggota klub sepak bola Teikoku Gakuen begitu bersemangat dalam melakukan latihan neraka dunia itu?

Apa karena pelatih mereka adalah seorang pria cantik dengan _eyepatch_ yang menutupi mata kanan dan rambut hijau pucat panjang yang tergerai sampai punggung? Jadi bisa cuci mata saat melepas lelah, gitu maksudnya…

"HEI! YANG DI SANA!"

DEG.

'Cantik-cantik galaknya minta ampun…' Masaki membatin sambil cemberut. Sebenarnya karena takut kalau-kalau si pria cantik telah membaca pikirannya barusan.

"Sakuma, mereka anak asuhku, jangan langsung menghardik seperti itu. Memangnya mereka pencuri apa?" kata Kidou berdiri untuk menyambut Hikaru dan Masaki.

Pria cantik itu, Sakuma, berkacak pinggang, "sudahlah. Jadi mau apa kalian kemari?" tanyanya dingin sembari memutar mata.

"Ng… sebenarnya…"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Jangan bercanda!"

DEG.

Masaki dan Hikaru menahan napas. Bentakan Sakuma yang telah mereka terima untuk kedua kalinya itu sukses membuat keduanya terdiam ketakutan. Mereka sudah menduga reaksi Sakuma akan seperti ini sebenarnya, tapi Hikaru yang bandel tetap saja bilang masih mau tanya-tanya. Dan sebentar lagi mereka akan diusir pulang ke Raimon karena mempertanyakan hal yang konyol. Berterima kasihlah pada Hikaru.

"Mana mungkin aku mau bilang hal yang memalukan seperti itu!"

Eh?

'Lho, ga diusir pulang?' Masaki bertanya dalam hati, sambil menyikut sedikit pinggang Hikaru hingga membuat yang punya pinggang merinding disko menahan geli. Sementara mata mereka terarah ke wajah sang pria cantik yang sekarang sudah menjadi sangat merah. Kidou yang ada di sampingnya pun sepertinya sudah terperangah kaget, tapi tak kelihatan karena kacamata ijo bulet anehnya itu merusak pemandangan, jadinya tak bisa terbaca.

"M-memalukan? Kenapa begitu?" tak mau menyerah, Hikaru bertanya. Yang tentu saja berakibat-

"AKU TIDAK MAU BILANG! ITU MEMALUKAN!"

-fatal. Dengan teriakan berbonus _deathglare_ manis _plus_ wajah merah yang terlihat marah.

Ups, sepertinya peringatannya sedikit terlambat.

"Ng… tapi kami mau tahu alasannya, atau bicara saja pada salah satu dari kami, gimana?" kata Masaki memberikan opsi. Bagaimanapun, ia dan Hikaru sudah terlanjur sampai di sini, sayang kalau tak dimanfaatkan, lagipula mereka juga sangat penasaran dengan alasan-alasan mereka –Kidou dan Sakuma-.

Sakuma memalingkan wajah merahnya. Menggumam tak jelas, ia mengikuti Masaki yang pergi ke _bench_, sedangkan Hikaru dan Kidou pergi ke _bench_ satunya lagi.

"Nah, sekarang Sakuma-_san_ mau cerita?" tanya Masaki. Ia memperhatikan Sakuma yang wajahnya masih memerah. Dengan diamnya, Sakuma mengangguk sembari memalingkan wajah.

"Aku menunggu Genda…" katanya, menunduk. "Siapa Genda?" dengan hati-hati, Masaki bertanya lagi.

Sakuma melihat sekeliling. Aman. Tidak akan ada yang mendengar. "Dia mantan kiper Teikoku, sekarang dia ada di Spanyol," lanjutnya, masih dengan kepala menunduk dan wajah yang merah. Tak berani memandang Masaki saking malunya.

'Udah gede begini masih kayak anak SMA, dasar…' batin Masaki _sweatdrop_. Menurutnya, Sakuma yang seperti ini memang terlihat sangat kontras dengan kepribadiannya yang galak barusan. Dan menurutnya lagi, sikapnya yang seperti itu membuatnya terlihat seperti remaja, padahal Masaki yakin umur Sakuma tidak kurang dari dua puluh empat tahun.

"Terus, apa hubungannya menunggu Genda sama model rambut?" masih dengan _sweatdrop_-nya, Masaki nanya lagi. Pikirnya, mungkin jawaban Sakuma kali ini bakal lebih gila daripada yang tadi. Itu menurutnya.

Lagi, Sakuma celingak-celinguk gelisah. Berharap tak akan ada yang melihatnya. "Soalnya aku berpikir dia akan cepat kembali dan mau menemuiku kalau aku memanjangkan rambutku, dia pernah bilang padaku kalau dia sukanya yang berambut panjang…" Masaki mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Ternyata Sakuma menunggu pangerannya, gitu lho.

Berakhir dengan Masaki, mari kita ke tempat Hikaru.

"Kenapa, Kidou-_san_?" keponakan Kageyama Reiji itu memandangi Kidou dan Sakuma bergantian.

Kidou.

Sakuma.

Kidou.

Sakuma.

Kidou lagi.

Sakuma lagi.

Pertanyaannya, kenapa Hikaru memandangi mantan pelatih dan asistennya bergantian?

Jawabannya adalah, karena mantan pelatihnya itu sedang memandangi asistennya tanpa berkedip. Tentu saja Hikaru mengikuti, penasaran maksudnya.

Menghela napasnya, Kidou berhenti memandangi Sakuma dan menunduk. "Aku ingin Sakuma melihatku…" gumamnya pelan.

Hikaru berkedip tiga kali. Otaknya me-_loading_ perkataan Kidou barusan dengan cermat. Kemudian-

"O EM JI, KIDOU-_SAN_ SUKA AMA SA–MMPPHH!"

"Diam…" desis Kidou, tangan kanannya menutup mulut Hikaru kuat-kuat sampai yang punya mulut hampir kehabisan napas. Anak itu mengangguk-angguk mengiyakan permintaan Kidou untuk menyuruhnya diam, sekalian melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Hikaru.

Sakuma dan Masaki menoleh ke arah mereka ketika teriakan alay Hikaru sedang berlangsung. Untung saja anggota klub sepak bola Teikoku Gakuen sudah disuruh pulang semua, jadi tak ada lagi yang mendengar selain mereka berempat.

'Khh, kumat lagi alaynya…' batin Masaki sambil nyengir kuda ke Sakuma, yang sebelumnya bertanya padanya apa yang terjadi.

"Jadi, Kidou-_san_ suka ama Sakuma-_san_, ya?" Hikaru nanya lagi, kali ini lebih pelan dan hati-hati. Kidou mengangguk singkat. Di wajahnya ada sedikit semburat merah, untung saja Hikaru tidak melihatnya, kalau ia lihat pasti teriak alay lagi.

"Begitu, aku mengerti…" ucap Hikaru sambil mengangguk-angguk penuh kepastian.

Kidou kembali memandangi Sakuma, "pokoknya kau harus merahasiakan ini," katanya sengit. Hikaru ngangguk lagi kayak burung beo.

Sesaat kemudian…

"Terima kasih atas waktunya, Kidou-_san_, Sakuma-_san_. Kami pulang dulu…" Masaki dan Hikaru membungkuk bersamaan. Diikuti dengan lambaian tangan dari Kidou dan Sakuma, mereka langsung pulang ke Raimon.

Di tengah jalan, Hikaru dan Masaki melihat taman, mereka memutuskan untuk beristirahat sebentar di bangku taman itu. "Kau dapat sesuatu?" tanya Hikaru sambil meminum jus kalengan yang baru saja dibelinya.

Masaki mengangguk, "Sakuma-_san_ menunggu kedatangan orang bernama Genda yang sekarang berada di Spanyol," katanya sambil menyeruput kopi kaleng yang dibelinya bersama Hikaru barusan. "Kau?" Masaki balik bertanya.

"Kidou-_san_ itu suka sama Sakuma-_san_," jawab Hikaru sekenanya. Masaki bengong. "Oh, jadi ternyata keduluan sama orang yang namanya Genda itu, begitu?" terka Masaki kemudian.

Hikaru mengangguk tenang, "sepertinya begitu. Tapi kelihatannya Kidou-_san_ tidak menyerah."

Kini keduanya bengong. Merasakan semilir angin petang yang menerpa wajah mereka. Memandangi rumput ilalang yang bergoyang karena angin.

"Jadi ini cinta segitiga, ya?"

Kata mereka, bersamaan.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

End.

a/n: maafkan saya yg gaje ini -genreny aj entah amburadul kacau nyampur-nyampur begini-, kawan-kawan. Inilah alasan gaje tujuh target kita mengubah model rambut mereka, walaupun jadinya aneh bin abal bgini, saya emang author ga guna…

HAPPY KYOUTEN DAYS, SEMUANYA~~!

Siapa yg KyouTen shipper selain saya? #plak

eniwei, review, y, mskipun abalny tingkat dewa…


End file.
